As the world falls down
by serena221
Summary: Sarah looses her memory, and causes the start of the underworlds destruction. Can Jeteth help get her memory back to save his kingdom? And can he do it with his heart in tact? Rated M for the final chapter.
1. Prologue

As the World Falls Down

_Prologue_

Truth becomes legend. Legend becomes myth. And myth fades into the mind eventually being forgotten and loosing power. The same is for the world of magic. Many things that were once real faded into nothingness because human have simply forgotten them. A few magical creatures still exist though. Elves, dwarves, fairies, and even goblins are some of the few that are only myths in human eyes. And thus, the worlds in which they once inhabited are falling apart. Soon their world will disappear along with the creatures that originated there. And so, groups of these races abandoned their homes to take up place among the humans so as to try to and keep their worlds alive. But they fear death and ridicule if to prove the legend's true by showing themselves. That is why they stay hidden, living with humans as one of us, another face in the crowd.

But there is one world where goblins reign but refuse to submit to human ways. This world hangs on a delicate balance for only one human knows for a fact that their world is real. She's been there, traversed threw it's land, and seen it's people. She came back to our world knowing where she'd been and that it was no dream. If she were to forget the land of the goblins, _The Underground_ as they call it, then everyone there would simply disappear forever.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i don't own the labyrinth, nor any of the songs or charaters.

AN: ok, so to all my loyal readers (however few you may be) i know i'm in the middle of another sailor moon story. i'll get back to that real soon. but insperation hit me and i had to write this. And yes, i said write, as in '_i'm no longer in the process of writing it_' any more, it's done. This story is finished, so i won't be spending any more time on it. To all my new readers: i know i said this story is done, but i'm adding chapters only in responce to reviews. the more reviews, the quicker you get to see the end.

* * *

Chapter one

Screeching sirens sounded throughout the small town of Delphia, London. A small car lay wedged between two cars. The driver, a young woman of 25 named Sarah Williams, sat unconscious. Amazingly, she had only a few minor scratches and bruises all over her body. Around her, emergency workers scurried to free her from the metal prison that could blow up at any moment.

After what seemed like and eternity to the fearing workers, they got her free and turned off her car before they were all killed. They rushed her to the hospital to treat the ugly large purple bump that was forming on her right temple along with her other injuries.

Jereth, king of the goblins, walked his halls looking out over the back and, in his opinion, more beautiful part of his labyrinth. No one could dispute that he ruled it all, that he held the power, and that he could have whatever he wanted, no questions asked. He stopped and smirked looking out at the setting red sun.

As he stood looking, a rumbling shook the castle and nearly knocked him off his feet. Regaining his balance, he rushed to his throne room. "What has happened," he asked stomping in and snatching up a goblin.

"I am sorry my king but it appears that part of the world has disappeared," it said frightened.

"What, how could this happen, answer me before I throw you out a window," he snarled.

"I do not know. I'm just a little goblin," it said quivering in his hand.

Jereth tossed it down. "Everyone, leave me," he ordered sitting on his throne. The goblins quickly disappeared knowing their kings' temper. With a twist of his wrist, he summoned a crystal to his hand and focused on the outskirts of his land. It showed him what he wanted and he seen that had all disappeared. All that was left was the blackness of an empty void. Their world was disappearing and they were being forgotten.

"How could this happen? How could she forget us after all that happened to her? All that she went threw," he asked himself.

Silently, he felt his broken heart breaking again. The book she had read about the goblin king falling in love with a human and would do anything for her was true. He had seen Sarah in the park for the first time that day ten years ago and had chosen her. She was the only one he would have. But she rejected him and his heart had broken. So he pulled the pieces together and sealed them away. No one would do that to him again.

But thinking of her again and thinking of her forgetting him pulled at his restraints. Despite the fact that he didn't want to see her again, he'd have to know why she was doing this to the land, to him. He concentrated his mind on Sarah and her image appeared. She was on a stretcher, her eyes were closed, and she looked hurt. What was all this?

He tossed the crystal into the air and as it came down, the throne room around him changed into a sterile white room. He stood from his chair as the walls disappeared. Machines slowly popped up from the floor letting out low beeping noises. He walked forward, threw the appearing doctors in blue gowns with masks and hats on towards Sarah on the bed. She was attached to so many wires he was afraid they were making her into some sort of mechanical demon.

Sounds slowly floated to his ears. The beeps and clangs of utensils and machines as well as voices from the doctors. They said nothing was wrong with her but they feared some sort of brain damage and they wouldn't know till she woke. 'How long could that be' he wondered. He needed her awake to keep her remembering them.

But what would he do when she woke? How was he going to talk to show her that they were all real? Whatever he did, he'd figure it out when she woke. He created another crystal in his hand and tossed it in the air like before and the white room changed back into his throne room. He sat on his throne with a heavy sigh. What was happening to her to make her forget and how could he stop it?

* * *

AN: ok, so you've read my prologue, and the first chapter. what do you think? the more reviews, the sooner i can post the next finished chapter. Please please put up reviews.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the labyrinth, nor any of the charaters.

AN: Ok, so here's chapter two. this is where the fun stuff starts happening. Jereth's and sarah's first real encounter in a long time. There's 8 more chapters. Warning: rated M for final chapter.

* * *

Chapter Two

Sarah woke to the silent room. What was that fleeting memory? A man with a black cape and black cloths, long blond hair, and mismatched eyes. Who was he? And why did she feel like she knew him from somewhere?

She sat up, finding she was sore all over. Where was she and why was she in pain. As she looked around the unfamiliar room, a door opened at the other side. In walked a young woman with curly black hair. She was wearing a blue uniform and a mask hung free around her neck. "Good your awake. Sarah, my name is Dr. Cassini. Do you remember why you're here?" she asked.

Sarah looked at her for a moment then down at her lap trying to think. But nothing came to her. "No I don't. Why am I here? And where is here?"

"You're in a hospital. You were in a terrible accident but lucky, you weren't harmed too much. You did hit your head pretty bad though, it seems to have caused a case of amnesia. We'll do the best we can to help you but we can't tell if this is permanent of temporary. There is no cure for amnesia so we'll just have to wait and see how it progresses," Dr. Cassini said.

"Thank you, doctor," Sarah said.

"If you start to remember anything, please tell a nurse and we'll try to figure out how to help," she said. "For now, you should try and rest and remember anything you can."

Sarah nodded and lay back onto the reclining pillows. The doctor left making sure Sarah was comfortable. Looking at the ceiling, she tried to think. Name? Sarah Williams. Good, she still knew that. Age? Hmm, that was a hard one. She looked down at herself. Full breasts, long slender body, thin but curvy frame. She had to be in her mid 20's. She moved down on her bed and rolled onto her side. Home? That was another hard one. And this wouldn't be so easy to remember. She closed her eyes concentrating on her home. After a minute, she gave up; nothing was coming to mind. She couldn't remember much of anything at all. Except that man. Who was he? And why did she remember him?

She turned over on the stiff hospital bed to lay on her other side. Slowly, her eyes drifted shut as sleep over came her. As she slept, she began to dream.

A slow, deep beat started somewhere close by. Slowly, it got louder until it was just loud enough to dance to, but not have to yell to talk over.

_There's such a sad love_

_Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel_

_Open and closed within your eyes_

_I'll place the sky within your eyes._

The hauntingly beautiful voice sang out softly behind her. It held such a magic to it's sound that she found she must find it's source. But as she started her search through the elegant room, scores of people in masquerade began to fill it as they danced together. Slowly, she pushed through the people, searching for the singer. She caught a glimpse of gold and black but it was gone as soon as she saw it.

_There's such a fooled heart_

_Beating so fast in search of new dreams_

_A love that will last within your heart_

_I'll place the moon within your heart_

She had to stop for a moment. The music seemed to be coming from a new direction. But how had it changed so quickly? And why was it pulling at her very essence, pleading something that she didn't yet know? This voice wrapped around her and filtered deep into her soul covering her in a warmth she once knew. But yet, it held a stiffness to it like it didn't want to get to close for fear of something. All these emotions on this one song were confusing her. What did it want with her?

_As the pain sweeps threw_

_Makes no sense for you_

_Every thrill has gone_

_Wasn't too much fun at all_

_But I'll be there for you-oo-oo_

_As the world falls down_

The last verse held so much truth within it. There was pain, and everything she knew was gone, and somehow, she knew that whatever she'd forgotten wasn't all that much fun. But he'd be there for her. If only she could find him. But there were so many people.

_(As the world) falling down_

_Falling in love_

Falling? Love? Who ever was singing was staring to not make sense any more. But still she needed to find him. Maybe he could help her remember whatever she's forgotten. A glimpse of black in this sea of golds and peaches. Suddenly, he was there in front of her surrounded by women pawing at his lean body. He stepped away from them and held his hand out for her to take. She started to raise her hand to put it in his. But she pulled it back, holding it to her chest. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Remember Sarah, you need to remember," he said taking a step closer. His right arm went around her waist as his left hand grabbed her raised hand. He pulled her close, making her look up into his mismatched eyes. "Please, remember before it's to late."

"To late? Wait, remember what," she asked. There was a long pause while she stared into his eyes. There was something familiar about those eyes. "I… know you. Who are you?"

Sounds erupted around her over the beautiful music. Several voices calling to her. Another was saying something about some sort of sedative. She could feel herself waking, but she couldn't. Not yet. "No not now," she said to herself. She looked back up into those mismatched eyes. "Please, who are you?"

Sarah bolted upright in her hospital bed panting. There were two nurses beside her as well as a doctor holding a needle. All three were starring at her like she'd just risen from the dead. "Miss Williams, are you all right," asked one of the nurses.

Sarah looked over at the nurse, then the other nurse, the doctor and back to the first. "Yes… yes, I feel fine. What was happening?"

"Well, you were having a nightmare I suppose. That's all I can explain it as because your heart was racing and you kept moving around, reaching out for something," the doctor said.

"A nightmare? But it was such a good dream, at least I think it was," she said relaxing in her sitting position.

The doctor looked at the two nurses and both took the Que. to leave. She pulled a chair over next to bed and sat down. "What was the dream Sarah? Maybe it'll help you remember by talking," she said.

"There was music, beautiful music that was being sung to me. And a ball, full of people in old styled dresses with horrible looking masks on. There was also this man. I kept trying to find him. He, he was handsome. He had mismatched eyes, and gold hair. But that's about it," Sarah said.

"Hmm, well it certainly doesn't sound like any kind of memory. Some amnesia patients will dream of what they forgot. Sarah, I'm going to have you so some alternative healing practices. I'm going to have one of the nurses bring up some pencils and a sketchbook. I want you to try and draw this man, and whatever else you might dream about. It could spark a memory or jumpstart your memory all together. Does that sound fine," she asked.

"Sure, whatever you think might work," Sarah said.

* * *

AN: so what do ou think of this chapter? the more reviews i get, the quicker i update. only 8 chapters left. 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the labrynth, or anything that goes along with it.

AN: So i didn't get very many reviews on the last chapter. And that was the reason it took so long to put up another chapter. i wasn't motivated enough. but i decided, finally, that if i wanted more reviews, i should put up a new chapter. I'm just hoping i get more reviews from this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3

Jereth threw the crystal ball at the wall shattering it to dust. He'd been watching Sarah intently. He'd learned that she was suffering some sort of amnesia. It made her forget everything she once knew. Well he had to somehow make her remember and soon. So, in waiting for her to fall sleep, he came up with a plan. He'd show her something she'd remember from her visits last, the ballroom scene where his own heart had begun to fall for her. Seeing her in such an elegant dress, looking so beautiful, he couldn't help but fall for her right then and there.

It was that dance that made him offer her her final option. To stay with him and be his love, and in return, he'd love her as well. But when she refused him, his heart had shattered like one of his crystals against a wall.

It had hurt to be there again, seeing her more mature and filling her dress a lot better then she uses to. She was a woman now, and he couldn't ignore that any longer. But could he, the goblin king, bow to a human female and confess all giving in so readily.

No! He was a king after all. And there were some things he mustn't do. Giving into a human was on top of that list. He'd have to find another way to make her remember. If only he could go aboveground willingly. But no, he had to be wished to come to go to that world. He was allowed to travel there in his owl form, but what good would it do when he couldn't be in his normal form. The humans wouldn't even allow an owl near her.

He sighed and flopped back down onto his throne. He'd had the goblins clear the room before he started his plan. He didn't want any distractions as he tried to persuade her to remember. Now he sat alone, looking out one of the windows at his decaying land. The forgetting, as the goblins came to call it, had gotten to the hedge maze. To look out and see his land simply ending, it was disheartening.

But there was something else happening in his lands. Something the goblins couldn't see because he never allowed them there. The heart of the labyrinth, his heart, where his magic and the labyrinths became one, was in turmoil as well.

That goblin, Hubble or something, had been right about one thing. Once she reached the heart of the labyrinth, she'd never get out again. She'd entered his heart, and he could not tear her out. After she'd destroyed it by her refusal, the room had fallen to pieces like his heart. Just as he pulled the pieces of his own heart together, the room had reformed. But it was unwalkable. The staircases and doorways led to gaps or nothing at all.

Now the room was half broken, half fixed. He knew his heart was falling apart again but he was almost hopeful too. Maybe he could start anew with her. Maybe if she'd enter the room once again, she'd never want to leave.

Jereth slammed his fist against his chair. No, he'd shut the door to his heart and keep it locked up. No one would see his turmoil. He was only going to make her remember so he could have his land back.

Jereth stood from his chair and walked slowly along the hallways of his castle. No goblin would dare to bother him as he thought. And he really needed to think. Now, actually figuring out how to help her was something else. How did these humans cure amnesia? The doctor said time would tell, but that was something he didn't have. If only he could bring her back to the labyrinth. He'd show her it was real. He'd show her what she'd forgotten. And he'd save his lands. And he knew just what to do. Just as he did with the ballroom dream, he'd bring her to the labyrinth in her dreams. A loop hole he was glad to use. Now all he had to do was wait for her to sleep again.

* * *

AN: So i hope this chapter helps some. i Can't wait for the reviews. Please please please review. the more, the better, the faster i post.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the labrynth, nor David.

AN: so things aren't going as hopped. I'm not getting as many reviews as i hopped. So i've given up on asking for more. I appritate all the fav's though. that is encouraging. Thus the reason i still update. So here's another chappie, hope you like.

* * *

Chapter 4

Sarah sat on her bed looking out the window. The open sketch book on her lap and a pencil in her hand. She'd been sketching for hours and found she had a real talent for it. But this one picture was proving to be more difficult. She'd drawn the masks of the other dancers, and the lyrics of the music on an ancient looking scroll. But now she was trying to draw that man. She'd drawn his torso, his arms with fists at his sides, and legs fading into nothing. But his head and face were proving rather difficult. She just couldn't catch that look he had. That confident, frightening, and imposing look. His elegant shaped face always started out good when she started drawing it, but it was those eyes and mouth that made her always restart. She wanted it just right.

Sarah looked back down at her sketchbook. She started running the pencil gently over the paper again, making out that feathery hair. From there, she drew his jaw, narrow with those high cheekbones. Thin lips that spread in a smirk across his face. His noes, sharp and straight. She hesitated a moment when she got to the eyes, then skipped them working on his odd but beautiful high eyebrows. But she couldn't delay it any longer, she started on his eyes once again.

"there's such a sad love, deep in your eyes," she sang lightly to herself, drawing the outline of the eye. "a kind of pale jewel, open and closed within your eyes." She moved lightly over the paper drawing those light lashes and the thin outline of the eye lid. "I'll place the sky." She shaded the middle of his eye perfectly finishing it. "within your eyes."

She put the pencil down looking over her work. It wasn't as good as she'd like, but it was better then any other attempt she did. She brushed her fingers over the side of his face, as if she was touching him herself. _You need to remember Sarah, before it's to late._

To late for what she wondered. What was happening that was making this man worry. And what could she remember that would help him? "who are you?" she asked the picture. Her heart skipped as she looked into those eyes. What was this feeling? Why was her heart beating so fast for a picture? "did I… love you at one point?"

"ah, your done, I see," said the doctor coming in.

"oh, doctor Cassini. yes, I'm done. Just finished," she said holding out the sketchbook.

The doctor sat in the chair next to the bed and took the book looking at the picture. "this is beautiful Sarah. Such fine detail. And I love the eyes as well. Who is he you think?"

"i… I don't know honestly. But I do feel something. Like a longing. I think this man was somehow important to me," Sarah said.

"Hmm, well I guess that's considered progress, though it's not memories we want. This is very good though," the doctor said.

"Thank you," Sarah said looking down at her hands. For some reason, she couldn't stop blushing. Thinking she was in love with a man from her dreams. That was just ridiculous.

"You've done well Sarah. I can really see that. We've contacted your parents and family. They're on their way over here. It might be a few days they said tough, because they have to take a plane over from America," the doctor said. "For now, it's a bit late. And you need your rest. You should get some sleep."

"alright, thank you," sarah said. The doctor put the sketch book on sarahs night table and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Sarah puched the button to make the bed lie flat and turned off the light. She lay in her side as she watched the dark sky get darker. Stars appeared in the sky, paled buy the crescent moon that hung low in the sky.

* * *

AN: So here's another chappie. I'll be putting up the next chapter in a few days. i do wanna give the people who do review time to review. So you can expect the next chapter by friday at least. 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: i don't own the labyrinth, any of the songs, or the actors, not in the least. though i would love to own Jareth

AN: so here's the next chapter. i promised to have it up by friday, and here it is. I hope everyone likes it.

* * *

Chapter 5 

Jereth watched Sarah from his reclined position on his chair. She was drawing, but from his angle, he couldn't see what. Several times she erased something in her frustration and started over again. But then, she began singing to herself lightly. He could barly make out the words to the song he'd sung to her earlier that day. She finished the first verse when she was finally finished. she set her pencil down and looked at the picture intently.

"who are you," she asked the picture. After a moment, she spoke again. "did I love you?"

Jereths heart skipped. Was she talking about him? She couldn't have been. Sarah only held disgust for him, at least that's what he thought. From what he remembered, she truly despised him on their last encounter.

At that moment, that doctor had come in. he was grateful that she'd taken the book from Sarah and looked at it, because from his angle, he could now see the picture. It was him, and a very well done portrait at that. "Sarah," he spoke lightly. Unknown to him, the door to his heart had come open and the paths were beginning to reform. There was hope again.

Sarah had fallen asleep quickly. At first she dreamt of nothing. But then, a voice drifted to her. "Sarah," it called.

"where are you," she asked turning around in the black world. He was there, behind her when she turned. She was stunned for a moment. there he stood in all his elegance. "who are you," she asked.

"all will be answered in time. come with me Sarah, there is much to show you," he said holding out his hand.

"show me? Show me what," she asked.

"something you've forgotten," he simply said.

Unsure, she put her hand in his. He pulled her forward looking at her over his shoulder several times. As they walked, a labyrinth of paths appeared around them. Stone paths, hedge paths, paths threw dark forests, paths threw mountains of garbage, and finally threw a tiny city. There was a gust of wind and suddenly, they were in the middle of a stone room. "where are we," she asked looking around, never taking her hand from his.

"my castle, Sarah, beyond the goblin city. Look there," he said pointing out a window.

Slowly, she took her hand from his and walked to the window. There was the city, then the labyrinth extending into the distance. That's where they had just been, but it should have taken them hours to get from there to here. She knew that for some reason. But what she didn't know was the darkness that was beyond that. "what's out there," she asked looking back at him.

"that is the forgetting. this world is being destroyed," he answered evenly.

"but why? This is such a beautiful place. Why would it be destoyed," she asked once more.

"it is the way of the land. It simply disappears when humans forget it. This world, though small, was doing fine for we had one human who remembered us. She was enough to keep out world together, to keep us for death by darkness," he said, again, keeping his voice even.

"what happened to her, why is you're world falling apart like this?"

"that human was you Sarah. But because of this amnesia the humans talk about, you have forgotten it all. that is why you need to remember. Only you can save it," he said.

"I don't understand. What am I supposed to remember? Is it even real, or just a dream," she asked, scared of the burden he was giving her.

"by remembering, you can save us all. you need to remember what you did here Sarah. For everyone's sake, we need you," he said.

"this- this is a dream, it must be. I barley even remember who I am, how am I supposed to remember something like this, a dream," she asked stepping back slightly.

"I need you to remember, Sarah. If you don't, everything here will disappear, even me. Please, remember that," he asked stepping closer to her.

she looked up at him, he was so close now. Her heart beast faster as she looked into his eyes once again. "why? Why me," she asked frantically.

"because you have been here before Sarah. You've beaten the labyrinth. You know it's lands, the city, and this castle. You've beaten me at my own game, you can do it Sarah. I know you can," he said softly stepping closer to her.

"who are you," she asked gently.

"I am…"

* * *

AN: ohhhhhh, clifhanger. i love it. Please tell me what you think. i plan on having the next update up by wednesday. 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the labyrinth. I don't own the songs. And i don't own any of the actors.

AN: So here's another chapter. I said wednesday, and here it is. it's a little short, but i hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 6

She jumped, waking from her dream. She hit her fist against the pillow, frustrated. She wanted to know who he was. If she could just hear his name, maybe she could remember. Not that any of it was real. But she just wanted to know his name.

She sighed sitting up. It was morning, but it looked so glum. Storm clouds covered the sky making everything dark. Rain beat down hard on her window and lightning flashed across the sky.

Sarah frowned. Something about the storm make her think. A memory flashed threw her mind. Running home in the rain, with her dog beside her.A white dress, her step-mother yelling at her, and a baby crying. That night must have been something special for her to remember it.

She reached over and grabbed the sketchbook and her pencil. Flipping it open to a new page, Sarah wondered what to draw. The memory, or the dream. That man, he needed her to remember, so she can save them all, save him. But it was just a dream, it couldn't be real. She looked back at the white paper, and saw a picture just waiting to be drawn. Soon she had a clear image of what she'd imagined, the view she got from looking out the castle. She even added in the forgetting in the top corner taking most of the land away.

When she was done with the initial sketch, she started on the details. Little roofs on the houses, the detail of the window she looked out, tiny leaves on trees from some forest. She sat back and smiled, amazed at her work. The picture looked so real, like a camera had taken the picture. She watched it for a moment, then flipped to a new page, determined to draw something else.

She wondered what to draw next. Then it came to her. she set to work on drawing the room she'd been in including the whicker chair. She hadn't seen it, but she decided to draw the man lounging in the chair. He was leaning against one side with his feet crossed over the opposite arm rest. He looked board, and worried. In his hand, he held up a crystal as he gazed into it.

Sarah thought to herself; if she knew his name, she knew she'd remember something more. Like when she woke this morning. One thing was for sure, though it seemed odd. she knew at one point, she'd loved this man, even though he was only a dream. he must have been from some child hood fantisy. Maybe, she could tell him her feelings. It seemed crazy, but what could it hurt. He was a dream. and in dreams, you can do anything. The outcome didn't affect the real world.

She smiled and closed her book. Setting it back where it had been, she laid back on the bed determined to get back to sleep.

* * *

AN: Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. please review.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: i don't own the labyrinth or anything in it. though i want jareth.

AN: sorry it took so long to put up another chapter. i meant to put another one up sooner, but got busy and all.

One minute she was there, the next she was gone. The crystal he'd used to transport her soul there dropped to the floor clinking lightly on the stones. He sighed and picked up the crystal. This was both a blessing and a burden. A moment longer and he would have pulled her in close and kissed her. but without her here, he couldn't explain anything.

He walked over to his throne and sat on it, reclining across it. He held up the crystal and gazed into it, watching her. she was drawing again. of what he didn't know. He rested his hand across his stomach still holding the crystal. He couldn't stop thinking of her. he wanted her, he knew. Not as a salvation, but as a lover. Maybe more.

The crystal gleamed brightly making him sit upright. He looked into it for a moment, then tossed it away from him just in time. There she was again, right where she'd disappeared from. He stood quickly watching her. "Sarah," he said.

"I- I don't know who you are. But I know this is a dream. Somehow, I know one thing though. I- I love you. From some time along time ago, I loved you, and it hasn't dissipated. I know I still love you, though you aren't real," she said, spilling her heart out for him.

"Sarah," he said before he walked right up to her and grabbed her around her waist, pulling her close. "this is no dream," he said before his lips touched hers passionately.

She melted into it, kissing him back. He was sweet, and she couldn't get enough of him. She wanted to go on kissing him, but he pulled back slightly breaking the kiss. "Jereth," she spoke lightly, her eyes still closed from the kiss.

"I love you too, Sarah. I always have," he said reaching up and brushing his gloved thumb over her cheek. He'd giving in, but he didn't care. She was there in his arms, her taste still on his lips.

She opened her eyes to look up at him. "I remember now, this- this place is real. How could I forget such a place," she said looking down in shame.

He gripped her chin lightly and made her look up at him. "it wasn't your fault Sarah. Do not be ashamed," he said. He was saddened now. She'd have to go and he'd never get to hold her like this again. The loophole was that since she was oblivious to the underground being real, he was allowed to bring her there, so she could see and remember again. But now that she remembered, she'd not given consent to her coming to this place and she'd have to go back.

Slowly, she began to fade away. She'd notice it too before to long. He leaned in giving her one last kiss before she disappeared back to her world. They stayed locked together until she was gone. His arms fell to his sides, his head lowered in sorrow. He'd confessed and now she was gone.

He walked over to his throne and fell back into it with a heavy sigh. A king could not cry, but he sure wanted to.

AN:so here's my new chapter. there's only three left. and they only get more intence. please review


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: i do now own the labyrinth, nor any of it's songs or the actors.

AN: so here it is folks, the long awaited chapter, what happens after the kiss. i know i haven't updated in a while, but that's cause of my horrible new job. i have to work 12 hour days. and the days i'm not working 12 hours, i'm trying to catch up on sleep or cleaning. it's hecktic. oh well. here's the new chapter, i hope you like it. Please review.

* * *

Chapter 8

Sarah woke slowly. She could still feel his lips on hers, but she knew he wasn't there. She turned her face into the pillow and began to cry lightly. He loved her and now they were apart again. After a few minutes, her sobs stopped and she lifted her face from the pillow. She saw her sketchbook there, lying on the table. Slowly she grabbed it and opened it up passing the first couple pages till she got to her first drawing of him. Tears once again trickled from the corner of her eyes, but she wouldn't let them take over her.

She touched the picture gently running her fingers over the paper. How she wanted to kiss him again. That taste of magic that came from him, she missed it already. Who would have thought, her, young Sarah, would have fallen for the goblin king, let alone be able to kiss him.

A couple days went by and Sarah could only mope around in her room. The doctors were glad to see her memory back, but they wanted to keep an eye on her till her family got there. They ran tests, monitored her sleep, and kept a close eye on her brain activity. But threw it all, she couldn't stop thinking of him.

When her family finally arrived, she was deep in depression. She was picking at her meal of hospital turkey, gravy, and mashed potato's. "Sarah, dear, we were so worried, we rushed over here as soon as we heard," Sarah's stepmother, Karin, said. She came running into the room giving Sarah a tight hug.

Sarah and Karin had gotten closer after her last year of high school. Though she still bothered her about dates, her cloths, and how she acted every now and then, they shared common interests in men and fashion. Threw college, they became friends and talked about almost everything. Sarah still didn't call her mom, but she no longer thought of her as the evil stepmother.

"thanks, Karin. But I'm alright now. My memory has come back to me," she said trying to give her a smile.

"you know I worry about you Sarah, over here in this strange country all alone. I wish you would come back to america where you'd be close to us," she exclaimed not letting go of Sarah.

"but I like it here, and my work is here. I can't just up and move," Sarah said.

"but Sarah," Karin started.

"you have to drop it Karin. You know Sarah is a grown woman and can take care of herself. We can't baby her anymore. Besides, she's to stuborn to se good reasoning," her father said, joking lightly.

Sarah forced a smile, though it was small. "thanks dad," she said.

"well is there anything we can do, Sarah?" her father asked. "I'm sure you're tired of this hospital food. Want me to go get something from a machine, or I could go out and get something?"

"well, actually, I've really been wanting Mr Macanudo's famous spaghetti. He owns nudo's noodles just down the street. He knows me, and my favorite dish. Would you mind, dad?" she asked.

"sure honey, if you don't mind watching toby, then Karin and I will go get it for you," he said.

"sure dad," she said. They left after her father kissed her forhead, leaving toby with her.

"Sarah? Are you sure your ok? Mom and dad may not notice, but something seems different about you. I mean, it's like your sad, but why? Aren't you happy you have your memory back?" Toby asked.

"well... kinda yes, and kinda no. I'm glad I remember everything because I would have hated not remembering my friends. But then again, there is something of a bliss when you don't remember. The weight of your life is gone," she said looking towards the celing in a daze.

"I heard you drew when you couldn't remember. The doctor said you did good. Can I see?" he asked.

Sarah contemplated for a moment, but saw no harm in it. "sure," she said picking it up and handing it to him.

* * *

AN: so here it is, what do you think? i know, not much of a cliffy, but i think it's good. but you should see what's comming up next. it's going to be great. i just know my readers will love it. Please review!


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: i don't own the labyrinth, any of the songs, or the actors.

AN: So here's the final chapter. there's a proulog comming, which includes a lemon. ;) so don't stop the reading here just cause i say it's the final chapter. but this, i have to say, is probably my best chapter. i can't wait to see what everyone says about this one. please, please review for this one. and feedback is most welcome, so i can update and fix anything i'm missing. i like to have my stories fixed after they're done so i can go back and re-read it.

* * *

Chapter 9

Toby opened the book, the first page being her first drawing of Jereth. "Hey, it's the goblin king," Toby said unexpectedly.

Sarah looked at him stunned, "w-who?"

"The goblin king. I thought you would remember him Sarah," he said confused.

"I do, but how do you know of him," she asked.

"How could I not know of him? You've told me the story of the labyrinth, and I sort of remember him. But really, I only remember his face," he said.

"Remember? How, you were just a little baby. Unable to talk and barley walking," she said.

"Sarah, I may have been small, but that was something big in my life. He's a very hard man to forget," he said.

"You're right. He is hard to forget. I don't know how I could have," she said just above a whisper.

"Is he why you're sad Sarah? Did something happen with you and him? Was that why you said you would have hated forgetting your friends," he asked.

"Yes, and something more. I don't know how to explain it Toby, but I've fallen for him. The problem is, I can never see him again," she said, tears dotting her eyes.

"Why not," Toby asked.

"Well, you remember the story the labyrinth? The story says that the child was wished away because the goblin king gave the girl certain powers. It said nothing about being able to wish herself away," she said looking down.

Toby thought for a moment, scratching his chin in an effort to look like an adult. A thought came to his mind and he looked up at his sister. "You love him?"

She nodded, "I didn't realize it till a little bit ago, but I do, very much so."

"I'll miss you Sarah," he said a bit sadly.

"What do you-" she started.

Toby stopped her, clenching his eyes tight as he spoke loudly, "I wish the goblins would come and take you away. Right now!"

The lights went out as a sudden storm came threw. The clouds were so thick; they blocked out the sun completely. Lightning flashed illuminating the room. Sarah's bed was empty and tiny noises sounded around the room. A gust came threw the window making Toby cover his eyes. When he could look again, a tall man with blond hair stood before them. "You're the goblin king?" he asked.

"I am," he said smiling slightly.

Toby smiled looking up at him. "Then I expect you to take care of my sister. I did this for her," he said.

"And I greatly appetite it. As a rule, I have to offer you a chance to get her back or offer you your dreams," the king said.

"I want neither. I only want two things: I want Sarah's happiness and I want no one here to remember her, besides me," Toby said.

"Both are done, and as thanks from me personally, I'll give you your dreams anyway. It's all I can offer, not as a king, but as a man in love," he said. He formed a crystal in his hand and held it out for Toby, fancy movements aside. This was a bonding between men, future brothers, and that was more important then any show.

Toby put his hand over the crystal taking it. It burst into a cloud of glitter just as everything went black. When the lights came back on, Toby walked over to the hospital bed and sat on the edge, smoothing the sheets and picking up the notebook. He let his fingers roam over the cover gently then opened it once more. As he flipped threw the pages slowly, he studied each picture. There was the scroll with a song on it, then the picture of Jereth standing alone, the next was the window, looking out over the fully rebuilt kingdom.

The door to the room opened, allowing in his father in. "how you feeling son? You gave us a scare when you got that sudden fever," his dad said.

Toby looked up from the notebook before turning the final page. "I'm fine dad. Feeling much better. Where's mom," Toby asked.

"She'll be here in a moment, then we can all go," he said.

Toby looked back at the notebook, seeing the last picture. He smiled instantly. There sat Jereth, on his whicker throne. But instead of looking up at a crystal sadly, Sarah sat next to him, her legs draped across his lap. Both were looking at each other. His arms were around her waist, hers around his neck, and both were smiling like there was no tomorrow.

Toby closed the notebook, tucking it under his arm and standing. At that moment, his mother walked in, holding a tiny bundle. "Come along Toby, Sarah's starting to get a bit fussy," Karin said.

Tobys' eyes went wide in silent awe. He walked over to his mother and looked at his little sister. Sarah's dark eyes starred up into Tobys'. He smiled, happy that his dream was real. He had a baby sister and his older sister was happy with her king.

* * *

AN: One prolouge comming up. but for story line perpouses, this one is complete. :D

Sarah: Wow, interesting idea. i like it though.

Jareth: i agree.

Serena: Well actually, i got the idea from lord of the rings, if anyone recognised it. The rest just fell into my head, threw my hands, and onto the computer screen. i had first planned this story to be about the labyrinth actually falling apart and getting destoied, forcing jareth into the human world to find sarah and try and rebuild his home. the only reason he wouldn't have been destroid would be because toby remembered him. but i couldn't write that, so this story came out. i have plans for another though.

sarah: well it tur... ANOTHER?

Jareth: oh goodness, what more can there be to this story?

Serena: well... i was thinking something along the lines of a spit story where it's a number of years in the future. toby's making childrens books out of stories from the labyrinth, and sarah's preparing for something special. as in all great stories, something happens. there's a conflict, not only in the story, but between the charaters. you'll just have to read and see... once i write it that is. that may be a while though cause i'm working on a few other stories right now as well.

Jareth: cant say i blame you, though you might want to put a rush on it. you got a lot of reviews for this saying how people loved it. they'll be demanding a sequil now that you've mentioned it.

Serena: sweatdrops where am i going to find the time? there's a anime convention comming up in 2 weeks, a sailor moon story to work on, an knovel to write, a quilt to sew in a few weeks so it can be put up in show, 12 hour long shifts at wrok, and a list of books a foot long to read.

Sarah: well you're just going to have to make time. you don't need sleep right? do it then.

Serena: well, i guess that could work. might as well say goodbye to my bed

AN: anyway, i hope you all liked it, and please please review. thanks for reading, and look for the next story in this series: life can't be easy.


End file.
